Besoin de rien, envie de toi !
by Miss Lily Rogue
Summary: Le professeur Rogue pensait pouvoir rentrer chez lui tranquillement, après sa ronde nocturne, mais c'était sans compter sur cette folle furieuse de Tonks qui l'attendait fermement devant la porte de ses appartements...


_Hello!_

 _Voici un petit OS sorti tout droit de mon esprit un peu tordu ces derniers temps... (Oui, ça arrive, ne me jetez pas des cailloux!^^)_

 _Certaines personnes m'ont dit qu'ils avaient un peu de mal avec les OC sur ma fic **L'histoire d'une nuit** , alors voici une histoire avec que des personnages appartenant à l'univers de HP!_

 _Attention : lemon!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Besoin de rien, envie de toi !**

Severus Rogue venait d'effectuer sa ronde nocturne dans les dédales de Poudlard afin de s'assurer que tous ces cornichons décérébrés étaient bel et bien dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour la nuit – ce qui était apparemment le cas cette nuit-ci – et il retournait tranquillement vers les cachots, déçu de n'avoir coincé aucun morveux mais aussi ravi de pouvoir regagner ses pénates pour dormir un peu.

Alors qu'il était presque arrivé à destination, en tournant à gauche à la dernière intersection pour rejoindre ses quartiers, il vit de loin une jeune fille, la tête en l'air, qui tournait sur elle-même les bras écartés, juste devant l'entrée de ses appartements. En se rapprochant, il se rendit également compte qu'elle fredonnait une musique pop moldue extrêmement populaire à cette époque et qu'elle ne portait qu'un petit pyjama en satin du même violet que ses cheveux composé d'un mini short et d'un débardeur garni de dentelle noire au niveau du décolleté.

Il esquissa par avance un léger sourire sadique en pensant au nombre de points qu'il allait pouvoir enlever à Poufsouffle à cause de cette écervelée et aux heures de retenues qu'il allait lui infliger pour avoir enfreint le règlement de l'école et s'être baladée en petite tenue dans Poudlard et, constatant avec ravissement que la jeune fille ne l'avait toujours ni vu ni entendu approcher, il s'exclama vivement pour la prendre par surprise :

« Miss Tonks ! »

La jeune fille sursauta violemment et tourna encore un peu sur elle-même avant de finalement poser ses yeux sombres et brillants sur son professeur de potions. En le voyant, un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle s'approcha subitement de lui en titubant légèrement et en s'écriant :

« Oh ! Professeur Rogue ! C'est vous que j'attendais ! »

Le maître des cachots fronça les sourcils en la voyant se précipiter sur lui avec un grand sourire et il fit un pas de côté pour l'esquiver prestement.

Au lieu de rencontrer le torse du directeur des Serpentard, la Poufsouffle de septième année poursuivit donc son chemin et, sans rien devant elle pour l'arrêter, elle tomba par terre quelques mètres plus loin, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol en pierres brutes des cachots.

« Aïe… émit-elle dans une sorte de grognement en restant face contre terre.

\- Miss Tonks ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Relevez-vous immédiatement ! » s'exclama Severus, profondément agacé par son attitude.

La jeune fille roula sur le côté en grimaçant afin de se mettre sur le dos et Rogue put constater que, dans sa chute, elle s'était écorchée les paumes de ses mains, les poignets, les avants-bras, les coudes ainsi que les genoux.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, dépité, et il s'agenouilla près d'elle pour examiner ses écorchures.

« Vous me faites mal… déclara-t-elle, alors qu'il regardait attentivement ses blessures.

\- C'est faux. C'est vous qui vous êtes fait mal toute seule, comme une idiote, rectifia-t-il aussitôt.

\- Non, c'est vous… Vous me faites mal au cœur à cause de votre indifférence… » répliqua-t-elle en prenant la main droite de son professeur et en la plaçant sur son sein gauche.

Rogue retira vivement sa main de la poitrine de son élève, choqué par ses propos et par son geste déplacé, puis, fronçant encore plus les sourcils, se doutant que quelque chose devait clocher très sérieusement, il approcha son nez crochu de sa petite bouche charnue pour sentir son haleine et il recula presque aussitôt la tête en percevant immédiatement l'odeur du whisky Pur Feu s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

C'était donc ça… se dit le maître des potions en soupirant. Déjà en temps normal, cette fille était complètement cinglée, fantasque et exubérante mais alors là, dans l'état d'ébriété très avancé dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle était cent fois pire…

« Combien de litres de whisky avez-vous donc ingurgité pour vous retrouver dans un état pareil, miss Tonks ? demanda-t-il en observant la jeune fille d'un regard noir.

\- J'ai rien bu du tout, professeur ! se défendit-elle avec véhémence en faisant un grand geste avec son bras pour balayer ses dires.

\- Miss Tonks, si je n'avais pas de l'entraînement, je serai déjà saoul rien qu'après avoir inhalé votre haleine… »

Tonks se mit à glousser comme une dinde en repliant ses bras et ses jambes sur son ventre et en roulant légèrement de gauche à droite avant de répondre :

« Vous êtes vraiment trop marrant, professeur…

\- C'est cela… » soupira-t-il, irrité, en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Il souffla un bon coup pour essayer de se calmer – il avait été si proche du but d'obtenir une soirée tranquille… – et il se remit debout en secouant la tête, consterné, puis il lui demanda de sa voix doucereuse :

« Relevez-vous, miss Tonks, et suivez-moi, je vais m'occuper de vous.

\- C'est vrai ? Vous allez vraiment vous occuper de moi ? demanda-t-elle vivement, véritablement réjouie, le regard pétillant d'un étrange éclat.

\- Je ne sais pas bien ce que vous avez compris avec votre cerveau malade et embrumé par l'alcool mais je vais seulement soigner vos plaies, répliqua Rogue en haussant ses sourcils noirs, pas certain qu'ils parlaient bien de la même chose tous les deux.

\- Oh… fit-elle, profondément déçue, en faisant une petite moue triste.

\- Allez ! Debout ! » s'impatienta-t-il.

Tonks passa d'abord en position assise en s'appuyant sur ses mains, avant de se rendre compte qu'elles lui faisaient mal, puis elle fit une sorte de bond pour se remettre sur ses deux pieds – très mauvaise idée lorsque l'on est maladroite et qu'on a un coup dans l'aile – et elle manqua de s'étaler une seconde fois mais Rogue la retint par les aisselles et la replaça correctement afin de la faire tenir debout.

« Bon ! Si vous avez fini de faire des acrobaties, vous pouvez me suivre dans mon bureau ! » décréta Rogue en la lâchant, de plus en plus énervé par la jeune fille qui ne cessait de jouer à l'imbécile.

La Poufsouffle hocha bêtement la tête de haut en bas et trottina pour rattraper son professeur qui avait déjà pris une sacrée avance sur elle et qui marchait vivement vers son bureau sans se retourner.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être sexy avec sa longue cape noire qui virevoltait dans son sillage au rythme de ses pas ! se dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en regardant l'homme devant elle. Quant à sa voix, hum… Même pour la gronder ou la traiter d'idiote, Tonks l'aurait écoutée pendant des heures sans se lasser.

Puis repensant à sa grande main ferme aux longs doigts blancs et souples qu'elle avait posé sur son sein elle se sentit frémir. Elle aurait aimé que ce contact se prolonge bien plus que ça… D'ailleurs, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était venue jusque chez lui ! Elle voulait qu'il la prenne et qu'il lui fasse l'amour comme elle en rêvait depuis plusieurs mois… Elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça ! Ça tournait carrément à l'obsession et tous les garçons avec qui elle avait couché pour essayer de réprimer son envie de son professeur de potions n'avaient pas pu éteindre le feu qui la consumait et qui la rendait carrément folle !

Elle avait pris un peu – d'accord ! beaucoup – de whisky pour se donner du courage puis elle était descendue dans les cachots et avait frappé plusieurs fois à la porte des appartements du maître des potions. Puis, se rappelant qu'il faisait sûrement sa ronde, elle avait décidé de l'attendre et, pour passer le temps, elle s'était mise à chanter toutes les chansons qui lui passaient par la tête et qu'elle écoutait en boucle lorsqu'elle était dans sa chambre chez ses parents.

Tonks était sûre et certaine que le maître des cachots était le plus formidable amant de la terre et elle voulait à tout prix connaître au moins une nuit d'amour entre ses bras. Avec ses mains qui semblaient si expertes et si habiles à manier couteaux, baguette et ingrédients en cours de potions, ses fines lèvres, sa robe noire qui cachait certainement un véritable trésor en dessous et son grand nez crochu… D'ailleurs, les Moldus ne disent-ils pas _grand nez grand z_ …

Elle se cogna subitement contre le dos de son professeur de potions qui s'exclama, exaspéré :

« Faites un peu attention où vous mettez les pieds, Tonks ! Et regardez devant vous !

\- Pardon, professeur ! répondit-elle aussitôt en sortant soudainement de ses rêveries et de ses pensées pas très catholiques.

\- Allez ! Entrez ! » ordonna-t-il en lui faisant signe de passer devant lui.

La jeune fille obtempéra et s'avança jusqu'à son bureau en ébène.

Rogue entra à sa suite et se dirigea aussitôt vers son armoire où il stockait les réserves de potions pour l'infirmerie en disant sans la regarder :

« Asseyez-vous et ne touchez à rien. »

Severus chercha dans son armoire une fiole d'essence de dictame afin de soigner les écorchures de cette crétine de Poufsouffle fortement imbibée, puis, l'ayant enfin trouvée, il se retourna et découvrit que la jeune fille avait pris place non pas sur une chaise comme toute personne sensée, raisonnable et normale mais sur son bureau.

« Tonks… soupira-t-il, épuisé. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez sur mon bureau ?

\- Je me suis assise, professeur. Comme vous me l'avez demandé, répliqua-t-elle innocemment.

\- Descendez de là tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-il, encore plus agacé qu'avant.

\- Vous aurez plus facile de me soigner, si je suis là. Je suis plus haut », expliqua-t-elle, sereine, sans bouger d'un pouce.

Le directeur des Serpentard soupira une nouvelle fois puis, ne voulant pas passer trois heures à essayer de raisonner une jeune fille complètement saoule pour la faire descendre de son bureau, il se résolut à la laisser là – franchement, si ça lui chantait, il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire ! – et il s'approcha d'elle en imbibant un tissu propre d'essence de dictame.

« Tendez votre bras droit, paume vers le haut », ordonna-t-il avec précision pour éviter tout malentendu de sa part.

Tonks lui présenta alors son bras gauche. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais, comme elle avait mis sa paume vers le haut, il ne lui fit même pas la remarque, se disant qu'il se foutait bien qu'elle ne sache pas différencier sa droite de sa gauche du moment qu'elle coopérait un minimum pour se laisser soigner.

Il passa donc d'abord sur les petites blessures de sa paume, son poignet, son avant-bras et son coude gauche, avant de réclamer son autre bras en tendant simplement la main vers celui-ci dans un geste impatient et de le soigner comme le premier. Ensuite, il remit un peu de dictame sur son tissu et tamponna un genou puis l'autre, avant de reboucher le flacon de dictame et de faire disparaître le linge souillé de légères traces de sang.

En relevant la tête vers elle, il vit qu'elle avait changé sa couleur de cheveux, passant du violet au rose, et qu'elle le regardait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, comme si elle avait l'intention de le manger pour son quatre heures.

« Merci de m'avoir soignée, professeur… dit-elle dans un sourire enjôleur en appuyant ses mains sur le bureau et en se penchant vers lui pour lui donner une vue imprenable sur son décolleté.

\- Miss Tonks, vous venez déjà de faire perdre cinquante points à Poufsouffle grâce à votre escapade nocturne et au taux certain d'alcool présent dans votre sang, l'avertit-il. Voulez-vous réellement continuer à entraîner votre maison vers le bas avec vos bêtises ? ajouta-t-il en arquant l'un de ses sourcils noirs.

\- Oh ! J'adore quand vous faites ça ! Vous êtes trop craquant… s'exclama-t-elle en avançant une main vers son visage.

\- Quoi ?! demanda-t-il, véritablement choqué, en attrapant sa main au vol pour éviter qu'elle ne le touche et en la renvoyant vers elle.

\- Vous êtes trop sexy, professeur ! J'ai envie de vous ! répliqua-t-elle en saisissant le bas de son débardeur de ses deux mains et en le soulevant pour l'enlever.

\- Gardez donc votre haut ! s'écria-t-il vivement en agrippant ses poignets et en poussant sur ses bras pour lui faire baisser son top.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous n'aimez pas mes cheveux ? demanda-t-elle alors. Vous préférez le rouge ? Le vert ? Le bleu ? Oh ! Non ! Plus classique, plus classique ! Les brunes ? Les blondes ? Les rousses ? Les cheveux courts ? Longs ? Mi-longs ? Bouclés ? Raides ? Ondulés ? questionna-t-elle en changeant chaque fois la couleur, la longueur et l'aspect de ses cheveux et en les combinant de différentes façons.

\- Arrêtez un peu de vous transformer sans arrêt ! Vous me donnez le tournis !

\- Dites-moi ce que vous voulez alors ! Je veux vous faire plaisir, moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant sur de longs cheveux roux et légèrement ondulés.

Rogue bloqua un instant sur ses cheveux, qui ne lui rappelaient que trop bien ceux de sa meilleure amie et éternel amour, Lily Evans, puis il secoua la tête, relâcha ses bras et répondit, furieux :

« Je veux que vous arrêtiez votre cirque et que vous retourniez immédiatement dans votre salle commune !

\- Mais, professeur, je rêve de vous toutes les nuits depuis des mois ! se défendit la jeune fille, désespérée. Je veux coucher avec vous maintenant, tout de suite, sur ce bureau ! expliqua-t-elle alors, déterminée.

\- Arrêtez de dire des âneries et reprenez votre apparence normale, Tonks ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Oh ! S'il vous plaît ! J'en meurs d'envie ! Vous pouvez bien faire ça pour moi ! Je ne dirai rien à personne, c'est promis ! répondit-elle en reprenant sa couleur violette et sa coupe courte et en bataille.

\- N'en avez-vous donc pas assez avec les jeunes hommes des différentes maisons ? demanda-t-il, mauvais. D'après ce que je sais, votre tableau de chasse est plutôt impressionnant… Oh ! Ou alors vous avez épuisé toutes vos ressources parmi les élèves et maintenant il faut que vous vous attaquiez aux professeurs ? C'est ça, Tonks ? Pourquoi ne commenceriez-vous pas par le professeur Flitwick ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout, dit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Je fantasme sur vous depuis des mois et tous les garçons avec qui je me suis envoyée en l'air n'ont pas réussi à me faire cesser de penser à vous. Ça devient une véritable torture… expliqua-t-elle.

\- L'alcool, c'est vraiment très mauvais pour les jeunes… soupira-t-il, dépité, ne croyant pas le moindre de mot de ce qu'elle disait.

\- Oh mais bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui vous faut pour que vous me baisiez à la fin ? s'énerva Tonks. Vous préférez les mecs ? Vous n'arrivez pas à bander ? Vous êtes impuissant ou quoi ? »

Piqué au vif par ses accusations destinées à le blesser et à le faire réagir, Rogue s'approcha subitement d'elle, posant ses mains sur le bureau de part et d'autre des cuisses de la Poufsouffle, et répondit sur son ton doucereux, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage pâle en forme de cœur :

« Je ne suis ni impuissant ni homosexuel, Tonks ! Seulement, pour vous baiser, comme vous le dites, il faudrait que vous soyez majeure, consentante et sobre, ce que de toute évidence vous n'êtes pas.

\- Je suis majeure et consentante ! Pour la sobriété, vous n'avez qu'à me donner une potion et je serai sobre ! » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Severus recula en haussant les sourcils puis déclara :

« Vous savez, c'est peut-être la meilleure idée que vous ayez eue cette nuit. »

Il partit vers sa réserve de potions, fouilla un peu à l'intérieur puis revint vers elle quand il eut trouvé la fiole qu'il cherchait. Il la déboucha et déclara en s'approchant de la jeune fille :

« Vous verrez qu'après avoir bu ceci vous aurez retrouvé toutes vos maigres capacités mentales et que, une fois sobre, vous ne serez plus du tout consentante. »

Tonks s'empara du flacon avec un air de défi, le but d'une seule traite puis ferma les yeux en penchant sa tête en arrière.

Severus récupéra la fiole en verre qu'elle avait gardée dans sa main et la replaça dans son armoire, après avoir lancé un rapide sortilège de _Récurvite_.

« Alors ? Vous avez retrouvé vos esprits, Tonks ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, après avoir refermé son armoire.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir la Poufsouffle se jeter sur lui qu'elle avait déjà plaqué sa bouche sur la sienne, qu'elle l'emprisonnait de ses bras, son corps se pressant tout contre le sien, et qu'elle l'embrassait avec ferveur et avidité.

Trop choqué pour réagir, il la laissa approfondir le baiser, appréciant le contact de sa langue contre la sienne et la dextérité et l'habileté de la demoiselle dans ce domaine.

Tonks, ravie de ne pas se faire expulser contre le mur opposé et s'enhardissant de la réceptivité de son professeur de potions, fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse, en continuant à l'embrasser fougueusement et en passant sous ses robes noires, jusqu'à parvenir à sa ceinture qu'elle déboucla promptement avant d'ouvrir le bouton et la tirette du pantalon de l'homme.

Quand elle glissa sa main dans son caleçon pour caresser son membre, Rogue reprit soudain pieds dans la réalité en sursautant au contact de ses doigts sur sa verge et il la repoussa vivement en s'écriant :

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite, miss Tonks !

\- Vous avez pourtant l'air de bien apprécier… dit-elle, coquine, en jetant un œil vers son caleçon qui paraissait désormais trop étroit.

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Vous n'êtes qu'une élève et nous n'avons pas le droit de faire ça ! répondit-il en tentant de retrouver ses esprits et de parler d'une voix ferme.

\- Vous n'avez jamais enfreint le règlement, professeur ? interrogea-t-elle en s'approchant à nouveau de lui d'une démarche féline tout en enlevant son haut.

\- Heu… Je… Je ne… balbutia-t-il, sa conscience et sa détermination s'étant fait la malle quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la jolie paire de seins de la Poufsouffle.

\- Allez, laissez-vous faire… » dit-elle en frôlant sensuellement le lobe de son oreille de ses lèvres charnues.

Elle embrassa son professeur derrière l'oreille, après avoir légèrement suçoté son lobe, elle déposa des baisers sur son cou en donnant de petits coups de langue sur sa peau au passage puis elle planta son regard dans le sien en souriant, mutine, et elle descendit progressivement en caressant son torse de ses fines mains pour finalement s'agenouiller devant lui.

Elle repoussa ses robes, qu'il avait replacées devant son érection en tentant de l'éloigner de lui, elle sortit sa verge de son caleçon puis elle commença à la lécher sur toute sa longueur, arrachant par-là un gémissement étouffé à son professeur, avant de la prendre entièrement en bouche et d'entamer des mouvements de va-et-vient en le suçant avec application et en caressant doucement ses bourses.

Pendant qu'il subissait cette douce torture, Rogue avait fermé les yeux et pinçait les lèvres pour profiter pleinement des sensations que ces mains et cette petite bouche procuraient à son membre. Manifestement, elle était aussi douée pour ça que pour les potions. En même temps, avec la pratique qu'elle avait, ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié…

Sentant avec délices sa langue le lécher consciencieusement, ses lèvres se resserrer par moment et sa gorge se détendre afin de pouvoir l'avoir en entier dans sa bouche pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir, le maître des cachots posa une main sur sa tête et agrippa ses cheveux entre ses doigts quand elle fit mine de vouloir arrêter au meilleur moment, dans l'intention de le frustrer. Il l'obligea à continuer en imprimant de léger mouvement de bassin et en maintenant fermement sa tête en place et Tonks sourit, fière d'avoir réussi à le faire flancher.

Elle continua donc sa besogne, prête à le rendre fou par ses caresses buccales, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'arrête de lui-même quand il sentit qu'il allait jouir dans sa bouche.

« Je pouvais continuer, ça ne me dérange pas, déclara la jeune femme en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de jouir avant de vous avoir prise ! » s'exclama-t-il en la relevant vivement par les bras et en commençant à l'embrasser furieusement et à pétrir ses seins.

Tonks gémit de plaisir en répondant à ses baisers et en savourant la sensation que procuraient ses grandes mains en caressant et en malaxant sa poitrine et ses doigts qui pinçaient, faisaient rouler ou étiraient ses tétons puis elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et de bonheur quand il se baissa pour lui enlever son short tout en prenant ses seins en bouche.

Tandis qu'il léchait et suçait ses mamelons, ses tétons étant désormais devenus bien durs par le désir, il glissa une main entre ses cuisses qui étaient déjà humides et entreprit de la masturber vigoureusement, avant de prendre pleinement possession d'elle.

Alors qu'elle poussait des cris, qu'elle haletait et qu'elle caressait son dos et ses fesses par-dessus cette épaisse couche de vêtements qu'il n'avait pas daigné enlever, il retira sa main de son intimité provoquant sa frustration et en regard noir de la jeune fille, qui s'écria, scandalisée, en s'agrippant à sa nuque :

« Continuez, espèce de sadique !

\- Tournez-vous, miss Tonks », répliqua Severus d'une voix rauque, un sourire en coin étirant ses fines lèvres devant la réaction de la demoiselle.

La septième année se mordit la lèvre en souriant, comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête, et s'exécuta avec joie après lui avoir lancé un regard pétillant. Elle se tourna, posa ses avants-bras sur le bureau en bois sombre, creusa légèrement le dos pour présenter ses fesses à son professeur de potions et elle écarta un peu les jambes afin de lui dévoiler son entrée.

Rogue émit un bruit sourd, excité par cette vue, il agrippa les hanches de la Poufsouffle de ses deux mains et entra profondément un elle d'un seul coup de rein. Elle cria de plaisir et il commença alors à la pilonner avec force à un rythme endiablé, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait au bureau en plantant ses ongles dans le bois dur.

Elle avait chaud, son corps ruisselait de sueur et elle gémissait de plaisir sous les coups de rein du maître des cachots…

« Il vaudrait mieux la réveiller… Elle doit sans doute faire un mauvais rêve, déclara madame Chourave, soucieuse, en regardant alternativement Severus et Poppy, après avoir observé son élève gigoter dans le lit de l'infirmerie en criant et en gémissant.

\- Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas un cauchemar… répliqua Rogue, amusé, en sortant de l'esprit de Tonks. Elle s'est simplement cognée la tête beaucoup plus fort que je ne le pensais et elle est vraiment plus perturbée que je ne le croyais… »

* * *

 _Tadaaam!^^_

 _Alors? Qu'en dites-vous?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


End file.
